


What the Earth has Learned

by ScootinJackMcCue



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War, Don’t Read of you have not seen Infinity War, M/M, Major Characters deaths, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScootinJackMcCue/pseuds/ScootinJackMcCue
Summary: He was okay until he was gone. MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!!!





	What the Earth has Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Major Infinity War spoilers!! If you haven’t seen it please turn back!! I just had this in my head and I needed to get it out. Hopefully you all like it!!

He lost everything. He didn’t even get to say good bye, again. He was gone before he knew it and it still hurt just as bad. He knew he suffered from shell-shock or depression when he came out of the ice, because he didn’t get his wish. He knew he could of landed that plan but what was life without Bucky. He walked through fire and hell to get to him, just to make sure he was safe. He went against nations, his friends, and a king for him and now he’s gone. This time there was no coming back. No ravin, no train, no HYDRA. Bucky was gone. After all these years he had finally found his peace here in Wakanda, but now, he felt it was his fault. He drug Bucky on his World War II crusade and through a civil war, now this. Sam, Vison, Tony, Wanda gone to, just like that. But none hurt worse then Bucky. Bucky was there through everything. Every cold, every fight, even when his mom passed away, Bucky stood by his side. Every sleepless night to the fox holes the shared together in Europe, he was there. Even when he caught up to him Burchest, Bucky still protected him. To the point, even when he was defenseless against Stark, he still was there. Bucky was ther always, and he was okay, till he was gone. Bucky was his world, and his world crumbled.  
No mercy was going to be shown to Thanos, because if Earth has learned anything, it’s don’t touch James Buchanan Barnes because you will burn in the wake of destruction of Steven Grant Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be back to work on my other work, hopefully soon. Right after I posted it I came down with the flu. I was sick all December and Winter Quarter at school was very difficult due to managerial accounting and my dad got seriously injured. He doing great now! But it was very hard on my family. Comments are welcome:) all mistakes are mine!!


End file.
